


Кориандр и корица

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: «Жалеешь ее – запри, а нет – отпусти. Вряд ли она долго протянет без защиты».Еще одна история о Шерлоке-проводнике и о том, какими могли бы быть его отношения с Ирен Адлер.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кориандр – пряность, используемая в кулинарии, косметике, парфюмерии. На языке символов обозначает жгучее желание.
> 
> Корица – пряность, используемая в кулинарии, косметике, парфюмерии. На языке символов обозначает «моя судьба в ваших руках».

– Простите, что не поужинал.

Шерлок бросил на Ирен короткий взгляд и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Сегодня у тебя будет такой шанс, – остановил его негромкий голос Майкрофта.

Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Я жалею ее, – медленно сказал Майкрофт. – И потому оставляю на твое попечение. До завтра, брат мой. Спасибо за помощь.

С этими словами старший Холмс откланялся и через мгновение исчез.

Они остались в комнате одни. Несколько секунд Ирен стояла неподвижно, не зная, что сказать, лишь молча следя за действиями Шерлока, после слов брата будто бы замершего в раздумье, после чего он неторопливым шагом прошел обратно в комнату и сел за стол.

– Итак? – Ирен пытливо посмотрела на него, ожидая следующего хода. Она вытерла со щек слезы и, подойдя к столу, села на прежнее место, туда, где сидела во время переговоров с Майкрофтом. Недавняя уверенность постепенно возвращалась к ней. – Итак, мы с вами…

– Нет, – голос Шерлока был холоден и отстранен, но на самом дне его слышалось сожаление. – Что бы ни думал обо мне мой брат и каковы бы ни были его представления о доброте, – нет.

– Почему? – Ирен широко открыла глаза и сделала движение вперед, чуть перегнувшись через стол. – Я полагала, что вы…

– Потому что вы боитесь так сильно, что с этим не справиться даже мне, – загадочно сказал Шерлок. – И я терпеть не могу упражнений на скорость. К тому же, ваше время еще не пришло.

Ирен растерялась.

– Не пришло время что… поужинать с вами?

– Именно так. – Шерлок смерил ее оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя должен признать, что вы приложили все усилия для того, чтобы это случилось прямо сейчас. Боюсь, Майкрофт прав в том, что вы исключительно талантливы, но увы, по большей степени, в способности находить неприятности и попадать в критические ситуации.

– Разве сейчас критическая ситуация? – все еще не понимая, о чем он говорит, спросила Ирен. – Я чувствую себя в полной безопасности, – неожиданно даже для себя самой добавила она.

– Со мной все чувствуют себя в безопасности, – спокойно ответил Шерлок. – Не все в меня влюбляются.

Ирен покраснела; она еще не пришла в себя после недавнего разоблачения.

– Не думали, что карьера детектива может способствовать сексуальной привлекательности? – чтобы скрыть смущение, пробормотала она.

– Это не имеет никакого отношения к карьере детектива, – не обратив внимания на ее реакцию, возразил Шерлок. – Это имеет отношение ко мне.

Новая волна недоумения поднялась внутри Ирен и накрыла ее с головой.

– Мистер Холмс, я не понимаю…

– И это лучшее, что я сейчас могу сделать для вас, – прервал ее Шерлок, вставая и обходя стол. – С учетом вашей личной истории и склонности с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, искать со мной встреч. Но это не значит, что однажды – искренне надеюсь, что это произойдет нескоро, – я не приду к вам, – он помедлил, а затем протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться, – чтобы потребовать с вас кое-что.

– Можно узнать, что это? – встав рядом, Ирен вдруг осознала, что не может прекратить смотреть в его глаза.

– Сущая безделица, – усмехнулся Шерлок. – Поцелуй. – он задумался. – Да, пожалуй, это нужный инструмент. Для вас подойдет. В чем вы можете быть точно уверены, – Шерлок остановился, с явным удовольствием наблюдая за изумлением, проступающим на ее лице, – так это в том, что это не ятаган. Но я вам этого не говорил.

Сказав так, он вежливо улыбнулся и, развернувшись, ушел, не соизволив даже попрощаться.

Как Ирен добралась до дома, она не помнила.

***

Ирен вошла в дом и, закрыв за собой дверь, с облегчением сбросила туфли. Привычка носить каблуки никогда не приносила ей особого удовольствия, но в последнее время все чаще приходилось признавать ее вредной. Ирен опустила взгляд и с сожалением посмотрела на свои располневшие лодыжки: увы, то, что она носила сейчас, едва ли можно было назвать каблуками, – так, легкое развлечение, вроде безникотиновой сигареты. И даже от них отчаянно ныли ноги и хотелось как можно скорее избавиться от неудобной обуви и облачиться в домашние шлепанцы.

– Мисс Адлер, – Ирен не успела сделать и двух шагов в упомянутых шлепанцах, идеально подобранных по размеру, с ортопедическими стельками и изысканной оторочкой искусственным мехом, когда ее остановил спокойный мужской голос.

Она обернулась.

– Мистер Холмс, – удивление напополам с улыбкой и что-то еще, чему она не собиралась давать названия, заставило ее отозваться тут же, хотя приличнее – приличнее – было бы промолчать. – Как поживаете?

– Благодарю, неплохо. – он подошел к ней и склонился в вежливом поклоне. Ирен мельком подумала о том, что забыла, насколько он выше нее. Чуть приподняв голову, она обвела взглядом всю его фигуру, от изысканных черных ботинок, до поблескивающих в свете желтоватых ламп прихожей коротких завитков волос. Из всех вопросов, которые могли бы взволновать ее сейчас, по-настоящему важным казался отчего-то – какого цвета у него глаза, голубого или зеленого. Но вслух она задала другой:

– Желаете чаю?

– Нет.

Мягкое и уверенное, это слово коснулось какой-то точки внутри нее, заставив Ирен приложить огромное усилие для того, чтобы не вздрогнуть или чем-то другим не выдать нахлынувшее ощущение, вкус которого она забыла много лет назад.

– Кориандр. – Шерлок нарушил тишину со свойственной ему непринужденностью, заставляя мысли, стремительно мечущиеся в голове, принять новое направление.

– Что, простите? – Ирен недоуменно подняла на него глаза.

– Ваши духи, – спокойно объяснил Шерлок. – Последняя коллекция Jean Couturier, – он улыбнулся. – Теперь уже винтаж. Но вы по-прежнему привязаны к старым ароматам.

Сама не зная почему, Ирен почувствовала облегчение. Она неопределенно пожала плечами.

– Чему же еще хранить верность в мире, где все не так, как кажется, а то, что узнаешь поближе, приносит лишь тоску?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Вам не идет цитировать напыщенных философов.

Ирен невольно улыбнулась. Она отступила от него на шаг и чуть наклонила голову, соглашаясь.

– Вы правы. Но, может быть, я просто хотела...

Я просто хотела узнать, насколько хорошо вы помните меня.

Не стоило этого говорить. Не стоило об этом даже думать. Тем более, когда речь шла о Шерлоке Холмсе, в чьем присутствии то и другое зачастую означало одно и то же, а так как за прошедшие годы люди так и не научились вовремя останавливать мысль, Ирен внутренне сжалась, ожидая резкой отповеди.

– Вы знаете, мисс Адлер, – задумчиво и негромко сказал Шерлок, рассматривая ее абсолютно прозрачными глазами, – пожалуй, я все-таки выпью чаю. Ну, или еще чего-нибудь, что вы мне предложите, – беззаботно добавил он спустя секунду. – Скажем, пунш или глинтвейн.

– Глинтвейн? – тупо переспросила Ирен.

– На улице холодно, – коротко кивнув в сторону входной двери, сказал Шерлок. – И я люблю глинтвейн.

Медленно, ни слова ни говоря, Ирен развернулась и, заправив за ухо выбившийся из прически непослушный локон, молча направилась в кухню.

– Я подожду вас в гостиной, – вслед ей донесся голос Шерлока.

Ирен ничего не ответила.

Когда она вошла в комнату с подносом, на котором стояли две высоких чашки, – одна с крепким черным чаем и вторая – со свежесваренным глинтвейном, от которого вверх тянулась тонкая струйка пара, насыщенная мягким ароматом корицы, она увидела Шерлока сидящим на диване в той же позе, в которой застала его тогда, когда он явился к ней впервые – единственное, чего не хватало, это бумажного платка и следов от удара на лице. Ирен на мгновение замерла. Ощущение дежа вю было столь сильным, что перекрыло сразу многое – и злость, и усталость, и растерянность, и скрытое недовольство отяжелевшего тела, за долгие годы ставшее постоянным спутником каждого ее дня. Прямо сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Ирен улыбнулась. Возможно, позже. Но не сейчас.

– Благодарю вас, мисс Адлер, – дождавшись, пока она подойдет к нему и, опустив поднос на низкий кофейный столик, неторопливо устроится рядом, Шерлок улыбнулся и протянул руку к чашке с глинтвейном.

Немного подержав чашку и погрев о нее руки, он сделал несколько глотков и одобрительно кивнул. Четко очерченные губы дрогнули, роняя небрежные слова:

– Классический рецепт. Ничего лишнего. Семь ингредиентов, каждый – на своем месте, корица...

– ... наверху, – чуть слышно закончила Ирен. – Это рецепт моей бабушки, – отчего-то жалобно заметила она.

– Я вижу, – улыбнулся Шерлок. – Сейчас так не делают. Это старое искусство. Последний раз я пробовал такой...

– Послушайте, мистер Холмс, – даже у бывших доминатрикс терпение не бывает безграничным, отстраненно подумала Ирен, прежде чем сформулировать и задать вопрос, не дававший ей покоя прошедшие полчаса. – Зачем вы здесь? Чего вы хотите от меня?

Она ждала, что он будет отшучиваться или, по крайней мере, попытается перевести разговор на другую тему, рассердится, назовет ее сумасшедшей, в конце концов. Но вместо этого он, сделав паузу и поставив чашку с недопитым глинтвейном на кофейный столик, весело взглянул на нее и сказал:

– Я пришел вас поцеловать.

Несколько минут Ирен не чувствовала ничего, кроме аромата корицы и странного тепла, то ли от выпитого чая, то ли от чего-то другого, дуновением ветра коснувшегося ее и ласково забравшегося под кожу. Оторвав наконец взгляд от Шерлока и поняв, что вновь смотрит на него слишком долго, она встала и прошлась по комнате, но после нескольких бесплодных попыток найти что-нибудь заслуживающее ее внимания, вернулась назад. Шерлок сидел на диване, не пытаясь подняться или сделать движение ей навстречу. Очень осторожно она шагнула вперед и остановилась, глядя в его светлые зрачки.

– Что ж... – сказала она, пробежавшись глазами по его лицу и убедившись, что он действительно за этим пришел, – что ж... Наверное, я должна была догадаться. – Чуть отступив назад, она следила за тем, как Шерлок встал, впрочем, по-прежнему не торопясь присоединиться к ней.

– Одного я не могу понять... – Ирен внимательно рассматривала его, словно пытаясь найти отличия между тем, кто стоял перед ней сейчас, и Шерлоком Холмсом пятидесятилетней давности. Она вдруг хищно улыбнулась. – С чего вы взяли, что так хорошо целуетесь?

Шерлок поднял брови.

– Я имею в виду, – Ирен снова ухмыльнулась, чувствуя себя в своей стихии, – с чего вы взяли, что настолько хорошо целуетесь, что я не смогу устоять?

– Вы несколько раз предлагали мне поужинать.

– Я не знала, кто вы.

– Вы до сих пор не знаете.

– Теперь я могу предполагать.

Шерлок молча улыбнулся; в комнате надолго воцарилась тишина.

– Надо же, – сказала, наконец, Ирен. – Там, в Карачи, я была уверена, что это конец. Я молилась лишь об одном: о том, чтобы вы были... – она замолчала; голос внезапно изменил ей. – О том, чтобы вы были добры ко мне.

– Я был, – в улыбке Шерлока светилась нежность. Легкость, наполнившая ее тело при новом взгляде на него, неожиданно придала ей смелости.

– Так будьте сейчас. Поужинайте со мной и уходите.

– Мисс Адлер, вы играете с...

– Мне девяносто лет, я могу себе это позволить.

– Правда? – повинуясь его короткому жесту, Ирен подняла голову и бросила взгляд в зеркало, висящее над камином. Из зеркала на нее смотрела двадцатисемилетняя Ирен Адлер, темноволосая, ярко накрашенная и стройная, какой она была при их первой встрече.

– Как?! – Ирен подошла ближе к зеркалу, не в силах отвести от него глаз. – Я что, уже... – вопросительно обернулась она к нему, и остановилась на полуслове, глядя на приближавшегося к ней Шерлока.

– Нет, мисс Адлер, вы живы и здоровы, успокойтесь. – Шерлок подошел и, остановившись в полушаге от нее, принялся в задумчивости ее рассматривать. – Возможно, искушение велико, – легко улыбнулся он. – Но я не столь кровожаден, уверяю вас.

– Как же тогда?..

Шерлок подошел еще ближе.

– Люди выглядят так, как думают о себе. С течением времени их мнение, увы, претерпевает изменения далеко не в лучшую сторону. Особенностью моего положения является тот факт, что я могу изменить это.

– Из чисто эстетических соображений? – Ирен не удержалась от подколки.

– Из филантропических, – глаза Шерлока сверкнули. – Вы не представляете себе, сколь многим людям важно выглядеть красивыми перед смертью.

– Но вы ведь не…

– Ирен. – его голос сейчас звучал так же, как тогда, когда они, оставшись вдвоем в гостиной Майкрофта, обсуждали свой несостоявшийся ужин. – Вы совершенно правы. Вам девяносто лет. Ваше время истекло.

– Понимаю. – она опустила глаза. – И все-таки, – дерзко подняв голову и посмотрев прямо в разглядывающие ее светлые зрачки, сказала она, – с чего вы взяли, что мне так уж хочется узнать, насколько хорошо вы целуетесь?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– С того, что в конце концов все хотят этого.

Внезапно Ирен поняла, что это правда. Осознание этого отняло у нее так много сил, что она почти не обратила внимания на то, как сильные руки аккуратно подхватили ее вновь ставшее молодым тело, резко утратившее способность держать спину и, тем более, стоять прямо. Беспомощно подняв голову и вновь посмотрев ему в глаза, она пробормотала:

– Пожалуйста...

– Ты все еще не готова, – прошептал Шерлок ей в ответ. – Так же, как тогда. В сущности, ты никогда не будешь готова. Прекрасная амазонка, уставшая от побед, – он медленно провел рукой по ее волосам и осторожно прижал ее к себе. – Что тебе следует знать прямо сейчас и что я скрывал от тебя все эти годы и десятилетия, так это то, что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я хорошо знаю свою работу.

И Ирен ему поверила.

... Когда соседи заметили, что дом номер 44 по Гросвенор-сквер, несколько лет до того служивший центром непрекращающихся развлечений и источником неувядаемых слухов для всего Лондона, не подает признаков жизни и, после нескольких попыток связаться с его хозяйкой, не добившись особого успеха, вызвали полицию, та, взломав дверь и обыскав оказавшееся абсолютно пустым помещение, обнаружила в одной из комнат тело изящной красивой женщины неопределенного возраста, в которой садовник мистер Крипмент узнал Ирен Адлер, а также – мобильный телефон старой модели, при появлении служителей закона издавший звук SMS, подозрительно напоминавший женский стон во время оргазма.

Когда полицейские, смущенные и удивленные, открыли папку с входящими сообщениями, то обнаружили в ней всего одну запись, содержавшую всего три слова:

«Спасибо, мистер Холмс».


End file.
